Spring DaysDías de Primavera
by MaryEcrit
Summary: "Hoy Te quiero Más que Nunca" Fan Fic de Yesung (Super Junior) Personaje Original Universo Altenativo. Nada de lo aquí demostrado tiene alguna alusión a la realidad. Hye Yoo es un personaje original, al igual que la trama. El resto no me pertenece, y nada repara en sus verdaderas personalidades ni nada relacionado con sus vidas.


Una suave brisa de primavera comenzaba a golpear con delicadeza el rostro de todos aquellos que hoy habían decidido dejar su casa, incluso se podría decir que apaciguaba el caos de lo cotidiano, aún más en aquellos que en realidad no habían dejado su hogar por querer, si no más por obligación, y una escuela en viernes estaba repleta de esos sentimientos.

Hye Yoo disfrutaba cada segundo de esa corriente de viento que la acariciaba durante el receso. Estaba un poco más alejada de los demás, en un pequeño campo en su escuela al que ya nadie iba, ahí se había estado refugiando los últimos meses desde que su ultimo año se había hecho paso en su vida, y mientras asimilaba sus sentimientos por…

La brisa fue interrumpida mientras unas cálidas manos cubrían sus ojos con suavidad, pero oprimiéndose hacia su cara, y cubriendo gran parte de su rostro. Hye Yoo resoplo mientras dejaba escapar su risa. —Jong Woon— comenzó con diversión en su voz. —Estás haciendo esto desde los seis años, ¿y aún esperas que falle? — le cuestionó al chico que arropaba sus ojos. Escuchó dos risas, dos risas muy distintas entre sí, mientras descubrían sus ojos lentamente. A su frente estaba Jong Woon, con una risa estampada en su rostro, que podría durar mil años. —¿Cómo dices? — pregunto sarcástico. Hye Yoo se impresiono tanto, e intento actuar un enojo cuya puesta en escena falló rotundamente cuando su risa hizo aparición.

Se dio la vuelta para observar al perpetrador número uno, y se encontró a su otro amigo de la infancia Dong Hae. Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con gran fuerza, haciéndolo caer, reír y llevarse las manos hacia la zona afectada, misma acción que no tardo en repetir en Jong Woon quien respondió de la misma manera — Se burlan de mí, _babos_— dijo en medio de un puchero, y una mirada asesina que dirigió a ambos. La pronta brisa atrajo un poco de arena, haciendo que todos cubrieran sus ojos.

—No nos burlamos, sabíamos que esto pasaría y te protegíamos… —se excusaron riéndose. Hye Yoo permaneció sentada, recordando lo mal que había terminado su relación con Dong Hae, y como ahora ya lo habían superado, y podían hablarse igual que antes. Eso la hacía respirar, él la había buscado y ella había decidido terminar la relación; él estuvo enojado por un largo tiempo, sin darle importancia a sus palabras; pero ahora todo había mejorado, ahora su pecho estaba en calma, por los menos con ese asunto, porque los nudos de la garganta, el malestar en el estómago, y la constante palpitación acelerada de su corazón no la dejaban en paz. Tragó saliva para aliviar el malestar que le producía estar cerca de Jeong Woon.

Más de una vez había pensado durante ese largo año confesarse, pero temía que todo terminara como con Dong Hae, también temía que él la rechazase por una especie de lealtad hacia su amigo, o por el mismo miedo que ella tenía. Suspiró al aire, dejando que la corriente de viento se llevase sus quejidos. Sus dos amigos, estaban hablando con calma, mientras otros más se les unían; Hye Yoo se apartaba cada vez un poco más para escapar de la situación. Ella no tenía que hacer nada, dentro de unos meses más la escuela habrá acabado, y no tendría que verlos una vez más, podría dejarlos atrás como si nunca hubiesen existido, aunque eso doliera, y por eso había estado tan cabizbaja últimamente, aunque lo atribuyera a la etapa de su vida que finalizaba. Su plan era callar sus sentimientos para siempre, hasta que estos ya no existieran, aseguraba que sólo era el tiempo el que los había acumulado, y el mismo tiempo se los llevaría. Su corazón grito, haciéndola sentirse aún peor, pero se trago sus lágrimas, y camino lejos, ya no podía sentirse bien cuando él estaba alrededor, ya no podía pretender, ya no podía desviar la mirada, poco a poco el silencio había intensificado todo un poco más y ahora si no quería hacerle frente sólo le quedaba escapar. Se dejó mortificar por sus pensamientos y esperaba estar sola un rato, pero alguien había notado su ausencia.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó una voz tan familiar que hizo su interior se desgarrarse. Secó una lágrima rápidamente y volteo hacia él.

—Nada, es sólo que… no quería interrumpir —respondió con avidez, casi convenciéndolo de eso. Jong Woon la miró fijamente por varios segundos, perplejo por lo mucho que había cambiado su amiga. —Bueno, si eso dices… — Respondió dándose la vuelta— aunque escapes, ¡siempre te encontraré! — le recordó burlonamente y casi parecía que hablase con lo que Hye Yoo sentía, todos sus planes de escape, sus sentimientos de fuga…_ "Aunque te escapes siempre te encontraré" _se repitió a si misma entre dientes.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Jong Woon ante el murmullo de la chica, y ella de nuevo con gran rapidez y pesadez replicó: —Ya lo sé —entristecida, respondió a sus sentimientos también, pues aunque ella corriese todo lo que pudiera, su mente siempre iba a estar con él.

—Bien —exclamó extrañado, y finalmente siguiendo un camino, Hye Yoo lo miró caminar. Y dio un brinco hacia atrás porque algo lo detuvo, algo que hizo él que volviese rápidamente su cuerpo hasta el lugar donde estaba Hye Yoo. El sol golpeaba mansamente la colina, dejando sus sombras por arriba de las flores de primavera. No había casi árboles, sólo flores, cerezos por doquier.

—¿Podrías venir mañana aquí? Mañana a esta misma hora —indagó y explicó a la misma vez. Sin mirarla ni una vez a los ojos. Hye Yoo titubeó, si le hacía mal estar cerca de él, todo se hacía pero cuando estaban solos, y él le acababa de pedir eso… ¿de verdad lo había hecho? Se pregunto dejando a la fatiga a un lado, y dejándose mostrar un brillo en sus ojos chocolate.

—¿Por qué? —demandó saber muy tontamente. Pues hizo que el pusiese los ojos sobre ella y la mirase casi desaprobatoriamente. Ni si quiera lo pensó, y a penas había notado cuando las palabras habían escapado de sus labios. Jong Woon abrió su boca, y un par de segundos después hablo; —Sólo ven, quiero preguntarte algo —reveló rápidamente dando paso firme lejos de aquel lugar. Las mejillas de Hye Yoo se coloraron de un intenso color carmesí, y su corazón marchaba a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho… ¿sentía él lo mismo por ella? ¿Sólo quería saber para alejarla de él? en caso de ser la segunda, todo sería fácil, ya que entonces serian los dos en el mismo plan. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar, querer, esperar que fuera la primera, porque no quería escapar, ella lo quería amar.

Al día siguiente y con apenas unas horas de sueño Hye Yoo se dirigió a clases con una sonrisa, una gran preocupación, y con una taquicardia que no se detenía, tan sólo cuando lograba distraerse podía sentir serenidad, pero al finalizar ese recreo de nuevo podía sentir a su corazón intentado salir de su pecho; Ignoraba que Jong Woon también se sentía así, y luego de que los minutos en clase volaran para Jong Woon, y pasaran sin preocupación para Hye Yoo el momento había llegado.

Hye Yoo ni se molesto en comer, y corrió velozmente a aquel lugar, donde se sentó a esperarlo, todo su organismo luchaba contra ese sentimiento tan grande que la estaba carcomiendo, pero esperaban por que él llegase e hiciera lo que Hye Yoo no había podido, ponerle un punto final, o un punto y aparte a toda esta historia.

Hye Yoo esperó por un largo rato esperando que apareciera, hasta que el receso rápidamente había acabado y Jong Woon no apareció. Sentía una profunda rabia y tristeza dentro de ella, pero quizás eso era lo que él quería, quizás todo era una indirecta, pensó, dándose por vencida, y más segura que nunca que debía alejarse de él. Mientras se levantaba sintió como alguien cubría sus ojos.

—¿Dong Hae? —preguntó exigente y molesta, esperando que no fuera Jong Woon. Había llorado, y cuando Dong Hae sintió sus manos húmedas las retiro rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —sonsacó consternado. Pero Hye Yoo sólo se fue, camino rápido, y lejos de allí. Corrió hasta el gimnasio de la escuela donde no había nadie y lloró con mucha fuerza, más que por lo sucedido, por todo lo que llevaba dentro; la gota había derramado el vaso, y entre sus sollozos sintió como alguien la abrazaba desde atrás, envolviendo sus hombros. Se mantuvo así detrás de ella por un largo rato. Asustándola, pero mantenía la calma… debía ser algún conocido, o eso esperaba…

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó Jong Woon casi cortante al oído de Hye Yoo. Los ojos de esta se quedaron abiertos como platos, casi saliéndose de su órbita, y deteniendo el llanto instantáneamente. Su corazón dio un salto, pero su mente sólo se enfureció.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó con aires de rabia y asombro. Jong Woon hizo que se volteara y la miró a los ojos, levantado su cara con sus manos. El corazón de Jong Woon también corría, pero lo mantenía todo junto, se hacía fuerte, aunque no era eso lo que había demostrado. —Me dio… — comenzó a excusarse, buscando palabras diferentes a miedo. —Perdóname —suplicó—, sé que no debía dejarte allí esperando, estaba cerca, pero no me atreví, sólo déjalo atrás, y escúchame ahora, ahora que te pido que seas mi novia si eso es lo que quieres y si no, sólo ignórame —rogó con intensidad en un par de palabras, dándole soluciones a todo. Hye Yoo lo miró a los ojos y pudo sentirse identificada, pudo sentir lo que sentía.

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar, a responder, pero por su mente paso una mejor respuesta, algo que hace tiempo debió de haber hecho, y le estampó un beso en sus labios, y el correspondió con delicadeza, fundiéndose en ese corto y simple acto; uno que aclarara la tonta locura que a su alrededor se había formado, dejarse de todo, y sólo amarse, nada más, aunque eso pudiese fallar. Hye Yoo fue atrevida, pero no era sorpresa, no era de la noche a la mañana, esto ya llevaba un tiempo organizándose.

Al finalizar ese fugaz impulso, Hye Yoo sonrió, y él le tomo las manos, no se dijeron nada, sólo se miraron un rato, aceptando como en todos los finales, el comienzo de algo más.

_5 años después._

Una versión más adulta de aquellos niños estaba arregostada en un sofá. Jong Woon descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hye Yoo con sus ojos cerrados, con sueño y cansancio. Ella acariciaba su cabello, mientras continuaba su sermón— ¡Ya te dije Kim Jong Woon, si te sigues sintiendo mal y no vas al médico te llevaré por mis propios medios! —aseguró con firmeza, mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Está bien, llévame ahora —sugirió Jong Woon sarcásticamente —. Pero no moveré ni un dedo —aseveró, haciendo que Hye Yoo se levantara rápidamente e intentara arrastrarlo, logró tumbarlo al piso, golpeándose con una mesita, y haciendo que se quejara; así bocabajo permanecía Jong Woon riendo. —¡Auch! —exclamó algunas veces, y aunque Hye Yoo logró darle la vuelta no pudo levantarlo pero no se rendía, así que tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar números.

—¿A quién llamas? —curioseó Jong Woon desde el piso, efectivamente sin mover ni un dedo.

—Emergencias —replicó Hye Yoo pretendiendo seriedad, ocultando su risa a Jong Woon. Él comenzó a reir, sabía que ella no se atrevería a llamar por nada— ¿No me crees? —le preguntó desafiante, acercándose a su rostro.

—No —respondió, halándola con sus brazos hacia él y dándole un sutil beso en sus labios, apresándola con un cálido abrazo hacia su pecho. Así se dejaron estar entre risas un largo rato, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta…

—Señorita Seo, ¿Con qué necesita ayuda? —preguntaron los vecinos en la puerta del departamento.

—Te dije que sí me atrevía —le dijo Hye Yoo pícaramente a su pareja mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él se rió, jadeo de cansancio y la dejo ir. Atendió a los vecinos, y al volver, ya él estaba de vuelta al sofá, con una pequeña molestia en el pecho, y una leve tos.

—Hablo en serio, mañana irás al doctor —impuso Hye Yoo, mientras Jong Woon que miraba inmutablemente el televisor asintió. —De acuerdo —respondió sin prestar atención.

Jong Woon hizo caso, y fue al doctor. Le hicieron algunas pruebas y análisis cuyos resultados le darían dentro de un par de días. Aunque mintió, asegurando a Hye Yoo que todo estaba bien, que había sido rápido, y que eso había sido todo.

Volvió al hospital unas semanas más tarde, había dicho que todo estaba bien, y aunque creía que sí, persistían sus síntomas, por lo que volvió para un tratamiento.

Llegó a su casa después de aquella visita al médico, movió la perilla de la puerta de su apartamento con la poca fuerza que tenia, estaba fatigado completamente. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente irritados, su pecho estaba jadeante, su corazón decayendo haciendo su presión sanguínea echarse al piso poco a poco.

Aún abierta la puerta no podía mover los pies, y aseguro que sólo se trataban de sus dramas, el hecho de venir del médico no lo enfermaba más, él estaba bien antes de ir, y lo estaba ahora.

Se arrastró lentamente hasta el sofá y se lanzo en él. Apagó su teléfono, y no encendió el televisor como de costumbre; dejo todas las luces apagadas él quería hacer planes, sí… salir de la ciudad, a la playa en verano, o a esa casa que su padre le había heredado antes de morir, esa casa que le producía cierta paz.

Sin embargo, lloraba, y el ardor de sus ojos se avivaba, pero de nuevo se callaba otra vez, se tragaba el llanto y sonreía.

—Todo estaba bien —Perfecto. Pensaba, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría engañarse? ¿Cuánto duraría la fachada, si ni siquiera podía apaciguar el dolor interno que sentía? ¿Cómo podría engañar a los demás? Y cómo podría pretender vivir en paz, o hacer planes, si por primera vez era consciente de que su vida tenía un límite. Una fecha de vencimiento.

Intentaba cerrar los ojos, conciliar un poco de sueño y pensaba en Hye Yoo, la única cosa que le quedaba pues ya hasta su cuerpo lo había abandonado. Pensaba que podría pretender mucho tiempo y no hacerla pasar por ese martirio, aunque… ella nunca se daría cuenta. Rodaba sus ojos con los parpados cerrados, y pensaba que quizás su padre lo estaba llamando. Sacudía su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, e imaginaba casarse, tener hijos y verlos crecer.

No obstante su cabeza continuaba reproduciendo repetitivamente las palabras del médico: _"Sólo cinco meses, Jong Woon. Si decides tomar el tratamiento durarás un par de meses más, pero será más doloroso, debo ser honesto." _Le confirmo el hombre, y su cabeza en contra de su voluntad lo repetía incesablemente.

Tocó su bolsillo y sintió los envases de medicamento que le había dado el doctor, para retener los síntomas un tiempo, mientras decidía si vivir más o no. Intentó no deprimirse, no explotar, no moverse, intento no sentir, no sentir por sólo unas horas, pero en la oscuridad que lo embargaba todo lo que sentía, lo que retenía poco a poco comenzaba a dar saltos fuera de su cuerpo, y comenzaba a sentir ese dolor lacerante, ese ardor dentro de él que no era físico, una enorme y punzante herida que recorría su alma; borbotando sangre de ella con cada palpitación que su cuerpo se atrevía a dar, y mientras más lo negaba, más lo ocultaba, la evitaba, ella crecía, y crecía un poco más, alcanzado poco a poco sus órganos vitales; parecía que aunque no muriese físicamente, el resto de él iba a fallecer. Ya… ya no le importaba nada.

Se levantó furioso del sofá, creyéndose un idiota por llorar. Un imbécil que no podía tomar una decisión tan tonta como vivir un poco más, un… un estúpido. Y a la vez una rabia lo embargaba, todo el camino que recorrió a su casa lo hizo mirando a personas tan parecidas a él; con tanto por vivir, y el ya estaba condenado, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?, ¿Por qué no ellos? Y aunque se sintió mal deseando y pensando eso, qué importaba, todo le daba igual, el punto era que aunque tratara aceptarlo todo y tragarlo con dignidad todo eso le importaba una mierda. La dignidad, y todo lo demás. Se agitó fuertemente, golpeaba paredes, tiró por todos lados su trabajo, se lanzo al piso, se golpeó a sí mismo, culpándose por ser tan débil mientras aguantaba ese sollozo intenso que lo estaba ahorcando. Jadeaba varado en la oscuridad de su casa, y dejó salir un alarido, mientras pensaba que siendo débil debía intentarlo, pero no podía cuidar de nadie, y no quería que nadie lo cuidara a él.

Sintió que su cuerpo estaba caliente, tocó su frente sudada y su corazón estallaba. Eso fue lo último que sintió antes de…

Hye Yoo había llamado ya más de una vez a Jong Woon en una semana, y este no atendía. Estaba muy preocupada, al principio había pensado una infinidad de cosas, que algo le había pasado, que lo habían despedido y un sinfín de ideas más que la carcomían, por lo que decidió pasar esa noche por su casa, a ver como estaba, _a ver si estaba_… le dijo esa vocecita en su cabeza que le encantaba torturarla. Sacudió todos los malos pensamientos mientras tocaba la puerta que nadie atendía. Tocó cada vez más fuerte pero seguía sin responder; llamó a su teléfono, y no lo escuchó adentro lo que le hizo pensar que no estaba allí, y pensó algo que en ese momento le pareció satisfactorio, "es probable que esté enojado" sin saber porqué eso se dejó creer, y después de horas tocando la puerta y llamando a su teléfono incasablemente, decidió partir, y buscarlo en otros lados. Mientras la preocupación de Hye Yoo crecía, Jong Woon yacía desmayado en el piso de su apartamento.

Lo buscó en todos los lugares en lo que podría estar, en incluso llamó a sus amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo pero todos habían dicho que estaba bien, que lo vieron salir temprano y que probablemente estaba durmiendo. Hye Yoo creyó eso, se obligó a hacerlo, y se devolvió al apartamento de su novio esperando encontrarlo allí.

Jong Woon había despertado, pero le costaba moverse, estaba fatigado, y necesitaba ir al hospital. Encendió su celular y se encontró con mil mensajes de voz de Hye Yoo, esto lo entristeció y lo irritó a la vez, no la quería cerca de él mientras estaba así, pensaba en morirse solo, y si iba a vivir, pensaba no hacerla pasar por esto. Sabía que ella iba a insistir en estar cerca de él cada segundo y cada minuto, probablemente la despedirían de su trabajo por estar siempre con él, y arruinaría sus oportunidades, no, el no estaba dispuesto a castigarla con lo que sólo él debía acarrear, sólo él estaba enfermo, y solo él debía lidiar con eso, nadie más.

Logró levantarse después de un rato, tomando un vaso de agua y tomándose los medicamentos. Se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, encendió el televisor, y se dispuso a escuchar los mensajes de voz de Hye Yoo.

La dulce y cálida voz de Hye Yoo lo hicieron estremecer, y sintió un poco de calma, y paz en su corazón. Por un rato se sintió así, luego la culpa de estar aquejado volvió a él. Dejó el teléfono a un lado, y se dirigió a la puerta, ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar donde más que recuerdos, su vida entera estaba allí. Allí donde miro sus primeras fotos como profesional, allí donde tomo mil más por mera diversión, en donde muchas de ella Hye Yoo aparecía, el pequeño gato que rescató una vez, la vida en la universidad, todo estaba allí, como envasado y cada pared impregnada de esos recuerdos lo acariciaban como incitándolo a algo que no quería hacer, a recordar.

Salió de allí con destino a la nada, sólo quería caminar y caminar un rato, tomar aire, mirar las cosas a su alrededor, y llevo una sombrilla ya que el cielo parecía estar tan mal y grisáceo como él. Casi un reflejo de su interior, con truenos y relámpagos de cuando en cuando. Un gran frio acompañaba el malestar que experimentaba la naturaleza en ese momento.

Caminó un rato por los alrededores sintiéndose bien, pero manteniendo la tortura a rastras. Se intensificó aún más cuando reconoció un par de ojos oscuros brillantes mirándolo fijamente, Hye Yoo estaba tan feliz que podría abofetearlo ahí mismo, pero Jong Woon perplejo ante el encuentro como quien vuelve a ver a una ex novia se dio la media vuelta y continuó caminando. La evitó completamente y Hye Yoo pensó que quizás el no la había visto, aunque sintió sus ojos sobre los suyos no se dejo reparar en esos detalles fue detrás de él. Ya todo se estaba complicando, estaba todo extraño para ella, ya comenzaba a dejarse de pensamientos infantiles a los que se aferraba y comenzaba a creer que si no había nada malo, él simplemente ya no la quería en su vida, y aunque ese pensamiento destrozo su corazón, ella no se lo podía creer completamente y buscaba explicaciones ante su comportamiento.

Jong Woon acelero su caminata rápidamente, e ignoró los constantes llamados de Hye Yoo _"Jong Woon_" lo llamó repetidamente sobre el escaso y callado gentío que continuaban mirándola. Algunas personas le hacían señas a Jeong Woon, e incluso le pedían que voltease pero sólo los ignoró y aceleraba el paso, hasta que Hye Yoo decidida a hablarle, aceleró su paso también, y casi corriendo llego hasta Jeong Woon y lo tomo del brazo con firmeza.

—¡YAH! —exclamó Hye Yoo exhausta y enojada, Jong Woon no pudo hacer nada más, de alguna forma se había dejado atrapar, así que volteo y puso su mejor cara, aunque pondría la peor si era necesario. —Te estoy llamando, ¿por qué no volteas?, ¿Qué te ha pasado estos días? —emitió vagas preguntas entre gemidos y con una profunda consternación; ya Hye Yoo no sabía que sentía, sabía que era amor, porque era preocupado e irracional, pero no tenia certeza de nada más.

—Sólo he estado ocupado —se excusó evadiendo sus ojos. Hye Yoo lo creyó instantemente, más que por que fuera costumbre de que de cuando en cuando el enloqueciera un poco trabajando, era porque confiaba en él.

—No trabajes tanto —suplicó aún jadeando, y enlazando su brazo con el de Jong Woon. Pudo sentir un poco su calentura, pero no preguntó. Jong Woon estaba callado, reacio, y con una mirada fría, no era como solía. Estaba de malas pensó, y decidió no preguntar más cosas que lo pudiesen molestar.

—Está bien, pero ahora quiero estar solo —mintió para alejarla separando sus manos de su brazo. —Yo te llamaré —sonrió y continuó caminando. Hye Yoo estaba asombrada y herida ante el gesto de su novio.

En tantos años él jamás le había hecho algo como esto y ya no estaba acostumbrada a sentir esa incertidumbre, esa punzada en el pecho. Lo miro caminar y alejarse pero no podía permitírselo, no era él. Algo malo le pasaba y no se dejaba aceptar ese comentario, ese gesto. Continuó detrás de él. _"Jong Woon"_ gritaba mientras corría para alcanzarle_. "Dime la verdad, es que ya no…" _intentaba decir, tomando el valor, y una bocanada de aire inmensa que le llenó. Se detuvo en medio de una calle en medio de la nada, y Jong Woon sin mirarla la había imitado. ¿Por qué no podía irse? pensaba, ¿Por qué tenía que tener algo por que vivir?, ¿Por qué la quería tanto?, ¿Por qué lo hacía aferrase y detenerse a una corta y dolorosa vida? El ya había tomado la decisión de sufrir lo que fuese por pasar un par de meses con ella, pero aún no podía asimilarlo. Un sólo un par de días era lo que pedía y él le diría todo, pero ahora intentaba soportar la amargura de su destino, su corazón acelerado por el escape y sus sentimientos atacándolo hacían sus ojos gotear. Hye Yoo aún varada mirando hacia el suelo tomo el coraje para terminar de decir sus palabras. "¿Acaso ya no me quieres? Sí es así te dejaré ir." Le dijo con tanto dolor y madurez en una misma oración que parecía inconcebible en una persona, una cosa que la hacía única.

Jong Woon sintió como sus manos se hacían puños, la hería ignorándola, y cuando él no estuviera temía lastimarla también; sabía que sería así, pero quería ser egoísta, si se iba a morir, entonces yacería así. Quería correr para abrazarla como ese día en la secundaria. Pero sentía que si lo hacía esta vez desfallecería. Sólo pudo voltear e imitarla, tomar fuerzas y decir; "Hoy… te quiero más que nunca" confesó mirándola fijamente y haciéndola levantar la mirada que también escondía ojos llorosos. El frio azotaba sus frágiles pulmones que estaba cansados, pero no sentían nada, Hye Yoo le sonrío…

_La vida es frágil, frágil e impredecible._

Jong Woon corrió hacia su cuerpo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ya no podía sentir su respiración, no se movía, y su corazón a duras penas latía, aunque su sonrisa aún permanecía estampada en su rostro, y su mirada ya estaba apagada y perdida. No había nadie que lo ayudase, y maldito conductor se escapó antes de poder decirle algo. Las querer ser lágrimas de Jong Woon se derramaron una tras otra, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Hye Yoo, la abrazaba fuertemente mientras lloraba, y dejaba escapar sus alaridos. Intentó levantarla para llevarla al hospital, pero no podía, su cuerpo no se lo permitía; sin embargo uso toda su fuerza y la llevo sobre su espalda intentó correr y se cayó más de una vez en el camino; un hombre desconocido lo ayudo, aunque él se aferraba al cuerpo de Hye Yoo, no podía respirar no podía detener su llanto. Llegaron al hospital pero ya era demasiado tarde, el impacto había sido fatal. Todo dolía, la herida se abría, y salpicaban sal sobre ella, más que morir, ¿Por qué debía vivir así? Ahora no tenía nada… Allí quedo su último respiro, su última sonrisa, la única cosa que lo incitaba a vivir, y el último recuerdo de Hye Yoo para Jong Woon, fue arrancado de su corta vida en la mitad de una sonrisa.

—Un auto corrió a toda velocidad por una autopista normalmente desolada, y atropelló a una mujer llamada Seo Hye Yoo, que murió instantáneamente. El Conductor escapo de la escena dejándola desangrada…— las noticias contaba una y otra vez la fatídica muerte de Hye Yoo; Jong Woon nunca se atrevió a escuchar ningún reporte, dio sus declaraciones, y dejó su tratamiento.

**_7 Meses después…_**

Lo olvidó a los ojos del mundo, parecía recuperado, pero tenía constantes pesadillas; aunque de alguna forma, entre –irónicamente- tanto tiempo para pensar él creía que ella se había ido lejos, y él estaría pronto a su lado. Por lo que los días que le quedaban los vivía _¿feliz? _Si todos estaban del otro lado, ¿por qué no ir allí? Nadie sabía de su condición, se encerró en la pequeña casa de su padre para despedirse. Cada día era más difícil, cada vez el dolor era peor. Pero sólo el dolor físico. A veces creía verla, pero sabía que alucinaba, y alguna otras veces creía que ella si se manifestaba, que le tomaba la mano en esos días en los cuales se sentía peor.

La primavera había llegado al corazón de Jong Woon que lo entristecía por no recordar ya bien a Hye Yoo. Su rostro estaba borroso como todos los recuerdos de sus familiares. Sabía quienes habían pasado por su corazón y vida. Pero todo parecía una foto tan vieja, desgastada y difusa, a hace tanto tiempo de la muerte de Hye Yoo contaba los días para su partida del mundo natural. Cada día se sentía morir, y amanecía vivo al siguiente, pero no pensaba en ello. No pensó en nada en los últimos meses, sólo dejó su mente en negro tachando días del calendario. Sabía que se iría como quien se duerme, dejando de escuchar y finalmente… finalmente jamás lo sabría.

Se enteró de que la escuela en donde había estudiado estaba cerrada, y se atrevió a ir. Caminó por ella, toda marchitada como un reflejo de su vida. Las aulas, las plazas, lugares a los que desearía volver. Caminando por ella se encontró con aquel pequeño lugar secreto donde las flores de cerezo florecían más que en ningún lugar. La Flor De Hye Yoo. Así pensaba él con cariño.

Recordaba como cobardemente la había dejado allí, y la había hecho llorar. Eso le recordó el instante de su muerte pero se aferro a los recuerdos buenos, y no a los malos. Los sacudió de su cabeza y dejo que el sufrimiento se manifestara en silencio.

Caminó hasta estar cerca, con respiración pausada y lento andar, casi como flotando llego allí. La primavera había llegado y con todo su esplendor, más maravillosa que nunca el sol pintaba de un cálido rosa todo el lugar. La grama había crecido como también él había envejecido. Se recostó en ella dejando que la tenue luz de los rayos del sol acariciara sus ojos. Cerró sus parpados y dejo que la brisa lo balanceara y acurrucara, las flores cantaban para él, y todo majestuosamente parecía moverse como en un cuento. Hye Yoo, sus amigos, su papá, e incluso pensaba en su madre a la que nunca conoció. Las metidas de pata más de una vez se asomaron en sus recuerdos, pero por primera vez algo estaba de su lado. Recordaba cosas que lo hacían sonreír, como su primer auto, beso, travesura, e incluso las veces que no estudiaba porque sí, esas tonterías, lo hacían feliz.

Su corazón sintió la calma, y su alma se escapaba de a poco. Sonreía como Hye Yoo al morir, y se sentía feliz, y pleno, no entendía porque su vida había tomado este camino, pero… él lo había caminado, y ahora el camino llegaba su final, final que había esperado con ansias. Abrió los ojos y la luz lo forzó a cerrarlos una vez más. Coloco sus manos sobre su pecho para sentir los acompasados pasos de su corazón tranquilo, meciéndose con las hojas que arrastraba el viento. "¿Me estarán esperando?" se dijo mientras se adormecía en el crepúsculo. Bostezo y se abrazo.

Sintió la calidez, sintió un beso, y así dejo escapar su aliento.

Allí en primavera donde todo había empezado, allí con la flor de Hye Yoo. Jong Woon se durmió. Con tanta paz que hacía parecer su muerte y vida _perfecta, _o quizás le daban un poco de lo que se merecía, un poco de paz.


End file.
